2nd Annual Hunger Games :)
THESE GAMES BELONG TO ROYALDOGGIE. PLEASE NO MORE EDITING WHEN IM GONE. 'Welcome to my 2nd Hunger Games! I hope that these ones are actually successful. These games are now full :) Rules *No complaining when your tribute dies, deaths are all RGN (randomly generated numbers,) I promise. *I prefer wiki links because they are easier for everyone, but if you want to write a form thats fine *Give your tributes advice *Please do not ask for alliances with people who do not want one *Only 1 or 2 weapons please Tributes Arena The cornucopia is in a pit full of coals. The coals are flaming. There are bridges for tHE tributes to get to the cornucopia, but using anyone elses bridge electrocutes you. The pit is surronded by smooth rock, which must be climbed to get to the other parts of the arena. The climb takes an estimated 2-4 hours, based on tributes climbing skills. Once on top, you must climb back down to get to the cornucopia. On top, it is a dense forest with little ponds around the perimeter. The ponds are the only source of fresh water. All of the rest of the water is dirty. Earthquakes are quite common in the arena, and so are rockslides. Pre-Game There will be 5 POVs for reaping, 4 for train rides (to Capitol,) 4 for chariot rides, 5 for group training, 4 for interviews, and 4 for pregames. All tributes will get POV's sometime during private training sessions and games. I will put your tributes name down for one of the 5 POV times when you submit them. Reaping 'Bruno Tarckle, D2 Male Reaping day. It has to be the most exciting time of the year. That is, until you get shoved away by some 18 year old claiming he has "senority privileges", before he punches you in the jaw. This year, though, everything is different. I'm the 18 year old. and i will do whatever it takes to make that spot mine. I go down the stairs in my bedroom that lead directly to the kitchen (eating makes me stronger) to meet my fsmily. my mother has her mouth contorted into a straight line. I know what this means. One of her brutal lectures. She launches into a lament that I "didn't try hard enough" the past years to get into the Hunger Games, that she ws counting on me to "make her proud". I gorged down my breakfast. (Roasted quaill egg, sausage, soy sauce, and hearty bread, respectively. Being in District 2 does not disappoint.) I swaggered out of the kitchen towards the front door when my mom reminded me that I had to "look good." Oh, well. After what seemed like hours of primping and prepping, I was in the square. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and reflecting off the bronze, silver, and gold stautes in the plaza. Maybe this is an omen, ''I thought. I hustled intoi the square of 18 year olds. I was in the front, bad sadly, I was stuck in front of a seedy small kid with giant buck teeth and a mouth almost as large. As soon as I got into position, he leaned over to talk to me. "Are you excited?" He spat-whispered. I ignored him. He didn't get the hint. "I'm gonna volunteer this year," he boasted. I whipped around to face him. "Shouldn't you be with the 12 year olds," I hissed. Again, he didn't catch my sarcasm. "No, I'm eigh-" He was cut off by a static-like sound. "Welcome to the 2nd annual Hunger Games!" He boomed. Our escort reminded me of a worm. He was skinny, tall, and dressed in all pink. His skin looked like he'd been sunburnt, and I could've sworn he had pink eyelashes, to match his bright pink hair. "I am so excited to be here with you today," he chirped. "Let's start with the ladies, shall we?" He reached into the almost empty jar. No one really submits any slips in District 2. He all just volunteer anyway. "An-" Worm-Escort started... A riot of high pitched screams broke out from the girls' side of the plaza. Hair was flying, clothes were being teared- Silence. A girl, about 16 or so, had tripped over a bunch of girls, punched others in the face, and stumbled onto the stage. She looked like she had tripped, too. There was blood on her knee, right below the hem of her skirt. She was pretty, in an odd way. She had pointed features, emerald green eyes, and chocolate brown hair twisted into a bun. It was obvious, even from down in the plaza, that she was wearing a lot of makeup. "What's your name, sweetheart?" The escort cooed. "Proserpa Medley," she responded smugly. "Beautiful," purreed the escort. "Now, let's pick a boy..." "Bru...." "Bruno..." ''I had been called!!!!!!! I hurtled over various boys, going faster than I ever had before. I threw bodies onto the ground, not even bothering to see who I was pushing. In a daze, I made it up to the stage. "What is your name? Bruno Tarckle?" asked the gamemaker, his beady black eyes focused on me. As I said, he looked like a worm. "Yes," I answered, excitement and adrenaline coursing through my body. The escort grabbed for my hand, but i moved my arm so that he got my wrist instead. He raised Proserpa's and my arms into the air, to roaring applause. I marched off the stage, but before i did, I snuck a glance at my mom. She had an emotion I had never seen on her face before. Happiness. 'Illuminata Bre, D5 Female' I can't talk, really. When I do, my voice is barely over a whisper. I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't lived in that bomb shelter. Maybe I would be loud, boisterous, the kind of charismatic girl that can capture hearts with one wink. Maybe I would have some kind of vocal talent, and I wouldn't have to put in so many slips for reaping. My parents are well aware of how many slips I submitted, and they already walk around with grief-stricken faces. My mom silently woke me up this morning, reminding me of a Grim Reaper. Her mouth was pressed into a fine line as she placed my blue reaping day outfit on my bed. Right now, she was absently twisting my hair into a bun. I wanted to tell her she was hurting me, but if I was reaped, I needed to be able to say me name out loud. So, I sat, in pain, as she twisted my hair tighter and tighter. It was almost as if she was taking her anger out on my hair. When she finally let me go, my dad presented me with a roll. I was overjoyed. It was more food than I had received in a long time. My mom beckoned for me to leave. I began to walk out when I realized my parents were still in the house. I peered through the only window to try and find out what they were saying. "I don't understand!" My mom cried. "Why her, why her?" "Reapings haven't happened yet," my dad murmured, trying to calm her. "She was probably reaped," my mom groaned. "Our Illumi...." I couldn't take it anymore. I burts through the door, outraged. I wasn't the only person entered for reapings! '' ''When my parents saw me walk in, they froze. '' "Lets go," my dad mumbled. ''We silently walked to the plaza. I stepped into the 15-year old section, making sure not to upset any of the other girls by stepping on their feet. I settled into place next to a snobby-looking brunette. Probably a Peacemaker's daughter. She wouldn't get called. '' ''Our escort walked onto the stage. Her face was powdered white, and she had a rainbow afro. She looked kind of scary, and her outfit made her look like a rainbow convict. '' "Hello District 5," she squeaked. "Today is a beautiful day, right?" ''Slight murmurs of agreement filled the plaza. "Well, this video is prettier," she squeaked, a tear forming on her face. A video began. I recognized some scenes, for they were from the rebellion. Then, I saw something that made me freeze. It was a bomb shelter. Our bomb shelter. I stared, dumbstruck, at the screen. How dare they! If I were the brunette next to me, I may have screamed in protest. Sadly, I couldn't so I kept my mouth shut for the duration of the video. After the video finshed, our escort broke out into appaluse. "Wonderful," she crooned. "Well, now, lets pick our lady." "Ill-" "Illum-" "Illuminata Bre!" I was called. Of course. I trudged up to the stage in defeat. The escort stuck out her gloved hand. "What is your name, miss?" She asked. "Illuminata Bre," I whispered, but the microphone made my voice boom across the plaza. "Wonderful," she crowed. "Now, let's pick your companion." "Fergus Wishart!!!" A boy wandered up to the stage with nudges from the Peacekeepers. He had black hair, green eyes, and seemed quite quiet. Like me. '' "Fergus?" our escort asked. ''He nodded. "Brilliant!" she cawed as she grabbed our hands. The crowd cheered, and we were lead away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two Peacekeepers holding down my mother. I stifled a sob, held my head high, and kept our escorts pace. There was no turning back. Chariot Rides 'Joceline Timberlost, D7 Female' I am a tree. No, silly, I'm not actually a tree. It's just, sadly, what my district partner, Jack, and I look like. I have already tried moving my arms, but It's slightly hard when you are stuffed inside a tree bark. I am a cedar, Jack is a pine. Our faces were painted with mud and our feet were stuffed into logs ( I swear there were termites in my right shoe.) Jack, on the other hand, does not seem to mind at all. He is waving to the Capitol citizens, waving his branches/arms in the air. how does he do that, they probably gave him the good costume for not being as fussy. I wish I was in District One. They look quite pretty, in their glitter-and-diamond bodysuits. District 2 has been dressed like metal, again. The girl is very confident, and the boy is very big. Uh oh. he looks like he might squash the girl into tiny pieces. District 3 went with robots. Really? Nice job being creative. District 4 has merpeople. They look surprisingly related. They probably are, lots of weird things go on in the Games. The girl from District 5 catches my eye. She and the boy are silent. They look haunted, but I don't think that the costumes made from flashing light help matters. The girl fiddles with a bracelet, the boy stares ahead. District 6 is nothing special. They dressed up the chariot, not the tributes. The chariot looks like a convertible, complete with red painted horses. I realize that our chariot has reached the end of the path. Thank god. I decide to break the news to Jack now. "I don't want to be your ally," I grumble. "Good." 'Alexandria Maydon, D10 Female' Why I have to dress up in this costume is beyond me. They washed off my makeup, undyed my hair, and put me in this hideous cowgirl suit, complete with cowbells and a cow printed hairband to tie my hair in a ponytail. Baron has a look on his face that matches mine, so I guess we agree that these costumes are hideous. At least I wasn't in 7 or 8, 7 dressed up like trees, and 8 wore neon outfits that turned into muumuus as they exited the prep area. It was very bad. 11 were dressed in simple tan outfits. Strings of fruits were wound around them, and the girl had some fruit holding up her bun. In 12, they smeared themselves with coal on the top of their arms and faces and wore black jumpsuits. Their horses and chariot were black too. Now that was a well dressed district, in my opinion. They looked gloomy and dark, which was exactly how I was feeling. I guess not everyone is that lucky. 9 was very badly dressed. They had see through outfits made entirely of woven wheat. I have no idea what their stylist was thinking, but they obviously werent thinking right for the occasion. As the chariots reached the end of their loop, I ran off early and rushed to get changed back. All of the other tributes stared at me in shock. Let them stare, I just couldn't last in that gross outfit any longer than I had too. I would kill them later, anyway. Private Training 'This is told from the POV of the Head Gamemaker.' Glitter Ore The girl, Glitter, walked into the room. She smiled and ran to the weapons station. Were she pulled out a sword. She then went into the middle of the room. "Start the simulation" Suddenly, shadows started appearing in Glitter's vision. She ran back to the table and grabbed some throwing knives. She started to aim them across the room, hitting most of her targets. "Bring them closer to her" The statues moved closer, Glitter pulled out her sword and started to spar with them, but the numbers were getting overwhelming. She retreated to the corner and started to throw more knives, getting more frantic. She was about to collapse with stress when a horn blew. "Thank you, next tribute please." Zephiel Libra The boy, Zephiel walked in. He looked tired, slightly more human than Glimmer. His hair was long and he looked almost like a woman. "Start the simulation" Zephiel grabbed an axe and sliced the first shadow in half. The second one he struck a head. The third one grazed a shoulder. "Scatter them further apart" The shadows moved out and started to attack further apart. He didnt strike as many this time, but he still struck some. "Thank you, next tribute please." Proserpa Medley Proserpa walked in, she looked smug and overconfident. She give us a smirk and a wink. "Start the simulation" Proserpa grabbed a hammer and started to smash, she was able to kill with a single slam. "Make them harder." The statues became more solid, but Proserpa's power stayed level. "Thank you, next tribute please." Bruno Tarckle A tall, wide boy walked in. He was pretty big on all sides. He didnt grab any weapons to start "Start the simulation." He started to punch the shadows, beating them until they evaporated. "Make them faster" They statues began to fight faster, so he grabbed a sword and began to spar. He used a sickle for the fastest ones. "Thank you, next tribute please." James Watt James stumbled in. He looked up in fright and nervously waved. "Start the simulation." The shadows began to converge. James grabbed a bow and arrow and shot, missing most of his targets. "Keep them how they are." James grabbed a hammer and swatted away, hitting a surprising number of targets. "Thank you, next tribute please." Sissy Watt Sissy walked in, trying to look as good as possible for the Gamemakers "Start the simulation." She took a piece of wire and started to try to make electricity. "Move them farther back." She managed to create a spark and touched it to the wire, some of the shadows were electrocuted. "Thank you, next tribute please." Zora Finlay Zora nervously walked in. "Start the simulation" She found a cleaving knife on the rack and brandished it. She quickly slunk among the shadows, quietly cutting them. "Make them more alert" Though she was caught by some shadows, she still killed an astonishing number of them. "Thank you, next tribute please." Trent Finlay Trent strutted in. "Start the simulation" He grabbed a net and spear. He roped shadows like they were fish and skewered them. "Make them smaller and thinner" The shadows were slipping from his nets. He made the nets smaller, but some shadows got away. "Thank you, next tribute please." Illuminata Bre Illuminata glided in swiftly and gracefully. "Start the simulation" She grabbed a spiked whip and flailed it. It hit some shadows. "Make them faster" She had a harder time hitter the speedy shadows, but her craftmanship was impeccable. "Thank you, next tribute please." Fergus Wishart Fergus walked in, slowly, silently, and like it was totally normal. "Start the simulation." Fergus let the shadows overtake him, only slicing those who really bothered him with his knife. Silence Fergus put his knife away and bowed, no tribute had ended it themselves before him. Silence. The next tribute was invited in. Thanka Elizabeth Thanka walked in. "Start the simulation." She sliced and jabbed nervously. "Make them harder." First jabs and slices got less powerful Then she stop for a while and faced her face to the floor. Immadiately, she began to continue her second sliced. On the second sliced, she look like more relaxed and enjoyed her sword Just three second, all the statues were broken. "Thank you, next tribute please." Rogen Cruv Rogen sauntered in to the training room. "Start the simulation." Rogen painted himself and blended into the wall "Make their eyesight better." They had spotted him, but Rogen was quick to move to another part and adjust. "Thank you, next tribute please." Joceline Timberlost Joceline jogged into the room, looking pretty much ready. "Start the simulation." Joceline shot some, and missed others with her archery skills. "Bring them closer." Joceline had the same exact outcome with her axe skills. "Thank you, next tribute please." Jack Greer A slightly overconfident looking boy sauntered in. "Start the simulation." He shot and fought with his axe, mercilessly slashing and shooting "Make them more alert." Suddenly, his attacks were no longer big surprises to the shadows "Thank you, next tribute please." Jute Cross Jute walked in and grabbed a spear from the rack. "Start the simulation." Jute used her spear for throwing and close combat. "Make them harder." Her spear tip no longer pierced like it did before. "Thank you, next tribute please." Rikki Star A boy swaggered in, giggling. "QUIET" screamed a voice. Rikki looked up and siad "NO" in a really loud voice "Start the simulation." Rikki shrugged and lazily slashed with his knife. "Make them stronger." When he saw that the shadows were stopping his blows, Rikki fiercely slashed all of them in a single blow of his knife across their legs. Then he dropped the knife and left. "THAT WASNT FAIR" He screamed, mock-pouting as if it was all a joke. The next tribute was invited in. Eve Grace A small girl cowered in "Start the simulation." The girl ran, ducking beneath the legs of the shadows to confuse them. "Make them more alert." Still, Eve was too small, and she escaped their grasp. "Thank you, next tribute please." :Lee Wo A boy took a knife belt from a shelf and stood at attention "Start the simulation." The boy threw his knives, which grazed shoulders and arms and such. "Make them faster." The shadows were now able to dodge his throws. "Thank you, next tribute please." Baron Cronin An older boy meandered in. "Start the simulation" The boy grabbed a sickle and lashed out at the shadows. "Make them able to jump" Baron figured out what was going on, so he made his blows diagonal instead of straight. "Thank you, next tribute please." Alexandria Maydon A sullen girl smoothly walked in. "Start the simulation" The girl grabbed a slingshot and shot rocks at the statues. Her aim was deadly. "Make them closer and stronger" She grabbed a knife and began to fight close-combat style. "Thank you, next tribute please." Tulip Durn Tulip scuttled in. "Start the simulation" Tulip grabbed the first weapon she saw, a machete, and began to swing. The shadows were practically unscathed. I let this go on until I felt sorry for her. "Thank you, next tribute please." Shelt Mann Shelt charged in. "Start the simulation" Shelt threw himself at the shadows, strangling each one. "Multiply them, and spread them out" Shelt was having trouble keeping up. He began to hurl boomerangs at them, then nimbly caught them and started again. "Thank you, next tribute please." Rosey Liles Rosey shuffled in. "Start the simulation" Rosey, like she had seen the district 12 female do the year before, grabbed a bow and a scythe. She did not realize both cannot be carried at once. She abandoned the bow and began to wave around the scythe, decapitating some very slow shadows. "Don't do anything, this is fun to watch" Rosey continued. Soon, she was like a tornado, spinning around with a scythe in tow. "Thank you, next tribute please." Sprint Calvin A boy walked in, awed at the training room. "Start the simulation." He took knives and hurled them, but he so too distracted to aim right "Make them faster." The shadows whizzed around, and he hit some of them by chance. "Thank you, next tribute please." Tristan Ryder Tristan smiled at the Gamemakers as he walked in to look good. "Start the simulation." He grabbed a sickle and tried to make his slices as neat as possible. "Make them harder." Soon, his slices got messier as he tried harder to kill them. "Thank you, next tribute please." He was startled by the announcement and accidentally threw his sickle. It shattered the glass the was protecting the Gamemakers. Peacemakers carried him out. Angel Odair Angel strutted in. "Start the simulation." She shot some of the ones on the edges with her bow, ignoring the ones coming towards her. "Move them closer." She had no choice now but to use her trident, which she did okay with. "Thank you, we are done for the day." Training Scores I coded this myself because I couldn't find the table maker. Interviews 'Proserpa Medley, D2 Female' The people from District 1 acted like normal careers, happy, funny, and good talkers. I wanted to be that and much more. I was going to be charismatic and polite and the best person to ever be interviewed. I did one last twirl in my beautiful golden dress, which cascaded down to the floor. Then, I exited onto the stage. "Please welcome, Proserpa Medley!" I bowed as the interviewer, Julian Teleman, cheered for me. "So Proserpa," Julian asked, "Are you excited for the Games tomorrow?" "Of course I am," I replied The crowd went wild, they loved me! "You got a high training score, is that right?" He asked. "Yup, a 10," I said excitedly. "I guess your a strong fighter." "I hope I am!" "So Proserpa," he asked, "Do you think that your parents are proud of you?" "My mom told me," I paused, trying to sound dramatic,"That she will always be proud of me, whether I win or lose." Awwwws from the crowd "Does she want you to win?" "She would be overjoyed!" "Well then," Julian said, "Win it for her, okay?" "Okay!" I replied "This is Proserpa Medley everyone!" I waved gleefully and walked offstage. 'Fergus Wishart, D5 Male' I was nervous. I wasn't exactly the kind of guy who does public speaking, let alone private speaking with friends. I don't have friends. I just never put in the effort to make them. My stylist said I looked "dashing", but I didn't want to come off as the dumb love interest. I would shock them with my honesty, not bore them with stupidity. "Presenting.............. Fergus Wishart!!!!" Julian boomed. Man, he was loud. I could only imagine what he would be like on stage. I confidently walked in, keeping my head high and not looking at anyone. I sat down stiffly. "Fergus, glad to have you here! How are you feeling?" "Anxious," I answered. "Why?" He asked. "You look great. Right, ladies?" Some girls cheered. Oh, great. "Oh, no, I'm nervous for my life," I quipped. "You do some, well, unfair things in these games." Julian turned pale. My honesty was paying off. "So..... how do your parents feel?" he questioned, nimbly changing the subject. "Well, my mom is dead, so she's not feeling anything, and my dad is sad because I'm probably going to die, but you know that." I could see that I was pushing his limit. Unfortunately, he had to ask me one more question. "Are you going to ally with anyone?" he begrudgingly asked. "No, I don't want to make friends. I don't want to make the effort to socialize. Unlike you, I don't feel the urge to speak in a screaming voice every second of the day." I smugly retorted. "Um, thank you, Fergus," "No thank you," I responded, and glided off the stage. When I got back to the prep room, my mentor screamed at me. He said I would never get any sponsors. i didn't really care. I had said what I needed to say. The Games Day 1- Bloodbath Rikki Star, D8 Male I was down in the prep station with my stylist, a male diva. "Rikki-ah, You need to get your act-ah together-ah," He said "I know," I replied "Listen-ah," He said, "Do not jump-ah off your plate-ah ear-leeeee." "Why?" "Because, you-ah will fly into the sky-ah and get blown to pie-ah-ces." "Whatever," I said, and stepped into my tube. Then I noticed something sticking out of my jacket. I stepped out of the tube. "What is this?" "It's your emergency bubble-ah," he replied, "when your about to die, it blows-ah up and protects you-ah." "Isnt that not allowed?" "It is-ah allowed because it suffocates you-ah and kills you-ah instantly." "What!!!!!" "Its bettah than daying any-ah other way-ah." I tried to pull it off, but it was firmly attached. Sighing, I went into my tube and the door started to close. The tube began to climb higher and higher until it reached the top. I looked around and saw who I was next to. Then I looked forward and stepped off the platform. I was launched high into the sky. Then I hit something, glass maybe? Then I started to fall. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster until I hit something that made my entire body burn. My "emergency bubble popped up around me and I died instantly. BOOM! Trent Finlay, D4 Male That District 8 kid jus did something reallly stupid. I mean, who would kill themselves on purpose? I dont know, but it seems weird. 3''' '''2 1''' '''Let the Games begin! I run off my plate and in to the bridge in front of me. All I can see is the spear in front of me, hanging from a rack. I leap on to the island and grab the spear. Glitter, from District 1, waved me over. The entire career pack was there, and we gathered in a tight circle to discuss. "Who should our first kill be?" "Whoever is easiest to kill." "Lets go after the smaller ones." "Good idea." While we were discussing, A girl with a bow snuck in behind the trees. I faintly heard the arrow whiz out of its nock and fly towards me. I ducked, but Glitter wasnt fast enough and it hit her head. She fell backwards into the arms of Bruno, who cuaght her. The girl had already left teh scene. BOOM! The bloodbath had begun. Everyone was on the Cornucopia, fighting for supplies. Baron Cronin, D10 Male Everybody had reached the bloodbath, and it was a madhouse. A girl, who looked no older than 12, was running off with some food and a backpack. A district 4 girl started to load up a belt with knives. A boy tried to take the belt, so she stabbed him in the arm and pushed him off the island and into the coals. His cannon went off. BOOM! The girl who had just pushed him in grabbed a canteen and ran to her brother. She leaned on his shoulder and he shook her off, running off to join the Careers, and she followed him. She said something that made him laugh, and they hugged each other. I grabbed as much food as I could and stuffed it into an empty sack. I found a sickle and grabbed it and a water canteen, running off before anyone could kill me. I needed to find an alliance, and fast. I started to climb the rock, heading towards sections that seemed easier, and pulled myself up. I looked down and the District 2 boy strangling a girl who tried to take his food. Her cannon boomed loudly. BOOM! I saw another girl sneaking up along the cliffs. She looked scared. I let her come towards me and smiled. "Whats your name?" "Eve, Eve Grace." "Im Baron." We climbed the rest of the way together and ran off into the trees. Joceline Timberlost, D7 Female I had made a kill. I smiled wistfully as I remembered the moment. Right now, I was pulling myself up with a rope that I had tied to an arrow. The arrow was lodged on top of the cliff. It was excellent workmanship. Over to my right, a girl was sitting on top of a cliff waiting for her brother, who was climbing using my technique. The Career pack advanced on him and the D2 girl smashed his head with a hammer. The sister heard his cannon go off and screamed. BOOM! She ran off into the trees with only a loaf of bread and wire. I climbed faster and hoped that I would not be the next victim. I reached the top and ran to set up camp. I took some of my food supply and started to roast some rabbit. It wasnt my first choice, but my survival was on the line. The sun was just beginning to set, and the sky was turning a beautiful orange color. The horizon was lined with shades of pink and yellow. It reminded me of home, looking out at the sunset from the top of a tall tree. I wiped the beginnings of tears from my eyes and took a bite from the rabbit. It was bitter and bland at the same time. I ate it anyways, beacuse I hadnt had anything else to eat all day. The sun dipped below the horizon and dissapeared into the dark sky that now loomed above. Rogen Cruv, D6 Male I was blending in with a tree to hide. It was night now, and I was paranoid that somebody would kill me in my sleep. I had survived the bloodbath, but Day 1 wasn't over yet. I had placed my backpack next to me. I was quite content, so I began to doze off. I then heard a crack behind me. Sadly, I could not turn around, in fear of ruining my paint job. My back became heavier. I swore I heard sawing. I was starting to lean over- WAIT, WHAT? WHY WAS I LEANING OVER? The sawing was louder now, and my back was about to break. I turned around, and came face to face with a falling tree. It fell on me. I felt a sharp pain, then darkness. BOOM! Shelt Mann, D11 Male No one would find me. I weaved in and out of the trees. I had a boomerang in one hand. My backpack, heavy with food, was almost aburden. I knew I needed it to survive though. I heard the sound of a tree falling. I whpped around to face a clearing. A tribute stood, aghast, looking at the tangled mass of brown and green tribute and the unscathed backpack. I knew this was my chance. I hurled a boomerang at the tribute who had cut down the tree. I felt bad for the crushed tribute and felt that his death should be honored. BOOM! He was decapitated. I fist pumped the air, and emptied the contents of the two backpacks into mine. I then found a cozy tree and nestled up inside of it. Before I could go to sleep, I heard a girl scream. Another girl hissed: "Don't bother me during a panic attack." BOOM! Nighty-night. The Fallen: Glitter Ore, D1 Female James Watt, D3 Male Rogen Cruv, D6 Male Thanka Elizabeth, D6 Female Jack Greer, D7 Male Rikki Star, D8 Male Tulip Durn, D11 Female Sprint Calvin, D12 Male Glitter Ore.png|Glitter Ore, D1 Female Jameswatt.png|James Watt, D3 Male Rogen.png|Rogen Cruv, D6 Male D6 Female Thanka Elizabeth.png|Thanka Elizabeth, D6 Female JackGreer.png|Jack Greer, D7 Male Rikki Star.png|Rikki Star, D8 Male Tulip Durn.png|Tulip Durn, D11 Female Sprint.png|Sprint Calvin, D12 Male Day 2- Recovering from the Bloodbath Sissy Watt, D3 Female I was outraged. How dare they kill my brother so easily! I set up a snare near their camp last night as the anthem played, I saw James's face looking down at me, the smallest hint if a smile on his lips. But then, he vanished, replaced with the boy from District 6. I vowed that I would try to make it far in his honor. I heard a commotion over at the Career camp and cheers of "Happy Birthday" echoed in my ears. I started thinking about James again, how he would never see another birthday. I shook the memories from my head and tried to harden up.These were the Hunger Games, I needed to keep my wits about me. I saw a Career boy lumbering over, his foot easily catching in my snare. I smiled down at him and gave him a taunting wave. He looked up at me in shock. His face was covered in cake icing. "Can you let me out?" "Why would I let you out? Your alliance killed my brother." "But its my birthday." "Happy birthday," I sang sarcasticly, as I prepared to shoot him. Bruno Tarckle, D2 Male This morning, I woke up to Proserpa dangling a package in front of my face. "For you! Happy Birthday!" I grabbed the package and opened it. A gigantic cake sat inside. "Thanks, can I eat it all?" I asked "Of course, its your birthday!" I ate the cake and started to wander through the woods to find a place to bathe. Thats when my foot got stuck in the snare. The girl was barely even 5 feet, but she was clever. Now, I knew I had only about a minute to barter with her. "You can join the Careers if you dont kill me!" "And why would I join the group that killed my brother?" She nocked her arrow and shot, it pierced through my stomach. "Please." I whispered as I died. BOOM! ' Rosey Liles, D12 Female How am I alive? I ran away from the blooodbath, resulting in having no supplies. I hoped I would find an alliance soon. I needed help. I saw a flash of black. I ran towards it, tentatively at first but then faster until I saw a girl. She was carrying a bloody arrow and muttering to herself. "Help...?" I murmured. "Oh, hello," she stammered. "You're not a career, right? Cause then I'd have to kill you." "No!" I screamed. "I'm from district 12! I hate careers!" She smiled. "Well, tyhen, I'm looking for a partner, now that my brother died. Is that okay?" "Yes!" I shouted, unable to control my enthusiasm. "To the anti's," she cheered. "To the anti's!" Tristan Ryder, D13 Male I stumbled along through the trees, hoping I wasn't making noise. I was off to find the careers. They would have to take me, once they saw my skills. I hoped they were good today. Oh please, don't let me mess up! I was wandering, slightly distracted, when I bumped into a girl. She immediately stuck a sword in my face, then softened. "Hello," she whispered. "Where are you going?" "Um..uh...to the careers," I stuttered, feeling like an idiot. "Can I come?" she asked. "Uh....sure!" I chirped. We walked off together. I tried to ignore the fact that she was carrying a trident, bow, and sword. This girl could kill me in seconds, yet I didn't think she wanted to. She would smile in my direction every so often. Did she like me? Oh, me, getting distracted again... After what seemed like forever, we reached the career camp. A fire was smoking, and food was piled up in heaps around it. I tried to come in gracefully but stepped on a twig. Angel glared at me, then purred: "Hello," Proserpa grabbed a knife. "Die," "NO!!!" I screamed, "We're not invaders! We're your friends!" "Well," said Zora, warily eyeing Angel's weapons, "We could use a hand." "Okay," shrugged Proserpa. "Girl, what's your name?" "Angel," she confidently said. "Welcome to the careers, Angel!" Proserpa cheered. "What about me?" I asked. "I'll do whatever you need me to do!" "Will you fetch all of our food?" "Yes!" "Will you sacrifice yourself for us?" "Yes," I muttered. ''Wait, what? "Okay, then," she said. "Welcome to you, too." I was happy, but was this really what I wanted? To be a slave to the careers? Oh, whatever. Zephiel Libra, D1 Male Has everyone forgot about me? That may be a good thing, like my hair. I slinely move along through the trees, making sure no other tributes could notice me. One of them could kill me, but I might be able to beat them to it. I didn't know, or care. I stared at Guin's medallion. I missed her. She was the only person I could really trust. She wouldn't make fun of me or doubt me. She was just Guin, and she was amazing. I wished she could be here with me, but then I rembered I didn't want her to die. I felt alnoe, but joining up with a tribute was not an option. like I said, they would probably kill me. Speaking of kills, I saw the District 8 girl through the trees. I swung my axe at her head and nimbly decapitated her. I was satisfied. She wasn't a career, but she would do. I picked up my axe, not bothering to clean off the blood. I wanted people to be afraid of me. I moticed the sky was starting to get dark, and I decided to start scouting out a sleeping place, or at least some food. I went through my backpack and found a rabbit that I had killed yesterday. I had never tasted anything so good, considering the circumstances. I thought I was tasting happiness. I began to let my mind wander, and I learned that I felt sorry for her. she could have lead a nice life, but she was abruptly cut short by the Capitol and, well, me. She could have been like Guin. Oh Guin, did I make the right decision? I hoped so. There was no turning back. I realized that it was quite dark. I climbed a tree, and once I finally reached the top (I was not a good climber, it had taken me a ton of time to climb the cliff) I settled down, my mind stirring. Illuminata Bre, D5 Female I had made it past the bloodbath alive. I was thankful, very thankful. I was glad, but I felt alone. Maybe I needed a helper. Maybe my district partner? I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I looked down to see that my hand had been hurt. A knife was in it. I opened my mouth in a silent scream. I heard cheering, and saw a girl and boy patting Lee's, i think that was his name, back. He had obviously threw that knife. My anger turned to rage and I hurled my makeshift whip at him. I had made it out of wood the night before. It hit him, hard. I didn't look to see how much I hurt him. I didn't care. He deserved to die. '' ''My whip was becoming bloody from my hand and Lee. I tried to stay as silent as possible, for I did not want a career or that creep girl from 10 to find me. I walked and walked until I heard a crack. I looked up, and my district partner was hanging above me. He looked like he was ready to kill me, but I stuck my hand up and his expression turned into one of concern and recognition. '' "You're my district partner, right?" He asked. I nodded. "You need help?" He asked. I nodded again ''He took gauze out of his bag and wrapped it around my hand. I ws relieved. "You kill anybody yet?" He questioned. I nodded. "Who?" "Lee," I whispered. He smiled. I held out my good hand, as a symbol of friendship. He took it. "Alliance," he whispered. I nodded. Fergus Wishart, D5 Male The moon had rose over the trees. Illuminata, my ally, was fast asleep. I made sure that she was tucked in and no one would find her, and then I set off. I was looking for easy prey, preferrably someone who had killed someone already. They would be out in the open, waiting, then I would strike. I was quiet, very quiet, Killing in the night took skill, which I had. I was ready. I stumbled on something. I looked down and noticed that it was a foot. A beautiful, innocent face was snoring in front of me. It was Joceline. Perfect. ''I knew that she was deadly, she had killed a career during bloodbath too. Now, there was nothing that she could do. I slit her throat, hearing her groan before she took her last breath. My next move was clear. I took out my matches, struck one, and lit her long, auburn hair on fire. Her body burned, sizzling. The Capitol would not have any body to pick up now. ''Take that, I thought as I journeyed off to go find Illuminata. As I walked, the fallen appeared above me. The Fallen: '''Bruno Tarckle, D2 Male Joceline Timberlost, D7 Female Jute Cross, D8 Female Lee Wo, D9 Male Bruno tarckle.png|Bruno Tarckle, D2 Male Joceline.png|Joceline Timberlost, D7 Female Jutecross.png|Jute Cross, D8 Female LeeWo.png|Lee Wo, D9 Male Gamemaker POV I paced around and around the game control room, distraught at what I had just watched. A tribute had made it so we could not retrieve a body. It was only a small act of defiance, but defiance nevertheless. How dare he What e'd done at interviews was bad enough. "Gamemaker Colossal?" "Yes?" "Get the others," I told Colossal. "Yes, Head Gamemaker Heron." She came back with Gamemakers Pansy, Vortex, and Hearth. "Now is the time to bring on the disaster. We will now put in a...." Day 3: Earthquakes and Explosions Baron Cronin, D10 Male "Earthquake!" I woke up to the sound of Eve's voice. She was shaking me, hard. "Come on, Baron, wake up! We gotta escape!" I quickly pulled myself up from the ground and grabbed my backpack. Adrenaline was pulsing through my veins as I ran through the woods with Eve. She whipped around to face me. "You have the weapons?" I looked down. Her little knife ws nestled between my hand and my sickle. "Yup." The rumbling got louder behind me. I was beginning to worry. What if we didn't escape? What if one of us died? I heard a crack. I looked down to see that the ground was splitting under me. It was over. I was done. Goodbye world, I thought as I closed my eyes. I felt a hard thud in my stomach and I was pushed backwards. I looked up, and noticed Eve's head slip into the crack. She had sacrificed herself for me. Tears began to sting my eyes. She was too young to die! Why her? She had reminded me of one of my sisters; spritely, caring, and innocent. These games were unfair. I looked up at the sky and saluted the sun.'' I'll win for you, Eve''. Alexandria Maydon, D10 Female What is their problem? Are they upset? Infuriated? Mentally insane? Probably all three, by the looks of it. I was sleeping in my tent over at my camp when the earth started to shake. I managed to escape, and luckily the earthquake was contained to one area. The gamemakers were probably trying to kill Fergus. The feeling was mutual. He struck me as arrogant, which meant he had to go. So far, I have only made one kill. It's not enough. That girl would have died anyway. I needed to make a good kill, bring myself and my district glory. That Baron kid is too busy sucking up to younger tributes to do anything, so it looks like I carry the responsibility of the win. I stumble on something polyester. It's a sleeping bag. A heap of fish, and some other food items, sat in the middle of the camp. A fire had obviously just been flaming, and their were ropes and bombs around the campsite. This was the career camp. Jackpot. I knew that all I had to do was set off one of the bombs. Those careers were so stupid. They could not even hide their bombs underground. I pulled out my slingshot and aimed a pebble at the gigantic heap. Boom! Boom! Boom! The entire camp was on fire. Maybe they did have bombs underground on the boundaries of the camp. Smart, but dumb. All of the sudden, my body was lifted up and tossed into the air. A blast had knocked me off my feet. I landed on the ground with a thud. My back hurts, I thought as I tried to stand. I feebly walked over to a bush with soft leaves and curled up inside it. I felt camoflagued enough. Hopefully I wouldn't be the careers' next victim. I was tired. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Zora Finlay, D4 Female This was a disaster. We came back from a joint fishing trip and noticed one thing; our camp was on fire. "My tent!" "My bow!" "My fish!" We glared at Tristan as he said this. He shrank back into a ball. Proserpa banged her hammer on the ground. "We need to find a new camp," she barked. "Duh," Angel rolled her eyes. Proserpa silenced her, then continued; "Stay away from the right section of the arena, there was an earthquake there." We nodded, then set off behind her to find a good campsite. Trent walked over to me. "That kill during the bloodbath..... did you mean to do it?" he questioned. "No," I responded. "I just wanted to defend myslef, not kill him." "That's what I thought," he murmured. "It wasn't like you." He wandered off, probably thinking about the ocean. He did that a lot. He was more into fish and the sea, and I just sliced the fish's guts out. "We're here!" Proserpa bellowed. A beautiful clearing spanned out in front of us. It was the perfect size, and it was surrounded by dense forest. A stream ran along the right edge of the clearing. Proserpa launched into a lecture about protecting the camp, and that we should have a guard at all times. I was listening, but not really. I was more concentrated on the ashes flying across the clearing. Angel had siad that she heard that a tribute burned another tribute, but I didn't believe her until now. "Guys," I stammered. "There are ashes in this clearing!" "We should move," Tristan muttered. "No, we're fine," commanded Proserpa. "Right, Angel? Trent?" "Yeah," chirped Angel. "Yes," Trent deadpanned. "Good, we are going to stay here," Proserpa ordered smugly. I began to help set up camp, but I couldn't shake off that uneasy feeling. This was bad. We were near a killer. It could be anyone. I remembered a thing that Trent told us from training; Sleep with one eye open. ''Well, I would do just that. The tributes were too busy setting up, getting food, and recovering for anything else to happen. But, there is something that each one of them needs. They will get it, but they must fight for it first. Eve Grace.png|Eve Grace, D9 Female The Fallen: '''Eve Grace, D9 Female' Day 4: The First Feast Angel Odair, D13 Female I wake up the next morning to an announcement "Good morning tributes! Today, in exactly 3 hours, if you wish, you may come to the cornucopia to go and get the thing that you need. But, it will be harder than it seems. Good luck!" I decided that it could wait and went back to sleep. I woke up to hear arguing. "You are going to the feast, we'll stay here." "But-" "No buts, your going." "Whats happening?" I asked groggily. "Tristan is going to go get the supplies from the feast," Proserpa stepped forward. "I'll come with him, make sure he gets what we need," I said. "Great," said Proserpa. "You guys are going to have to go around now." Me and Tristan climbed down the rock face rather quickly. I carried all of my weapons with me, to show that I was a force to be reckoned with. We went down and Tristan grabbed my hand. He dragged me over to a certain bridge. "Why are you dragging me over here?" He pulled me close to him and whispered, "the bridges are labeled with the tributes district and gender, if you go on the wrong bridge, something happens, but I dont know what." "How do you know?" "I can tell, trust me." I shrugged and heard the noise of metal hitting metal behind me and I turned around. Rosey Liles, D12 Female Sissy and I were headed off towards the feast. Sissy wanted to kill some careers, while I just wanted to stay with her. We were trying to stay silent, but my scythe clinked against her bow. The District 13 tributes whipped around. We crouched down behind the bushes. They didn't see us, thankfully. We decided to tail them. Soon, we all reached the cliff. Angel jumped first, graceful and elegant. Clumsily, Tristan followed. "Let's wait them out. They're part of the careers," remarked Sissy. I nodded in agreement. After a couple minutes of silence, we descended onto Cornucopia Island. I'll get the supplies. Stay here," ordered Sissy. "Sure," I agreed. Sissy ran off. I walked toward a bridge. I don't know why, I was just compelled to. I zoned out, and didn't notice the tribute behind me, on the bridge. Angel. She was carrying a sack of food, and she quickly raised it over her head. I screamed and whipped my scythe around. Surprisingly, it scratched her, opening a huge gash in her stomach. Not knowing what to do, I stepped ontoi the bridge to knock her body into the coals. Bzzzzzzzzzzt! I was electrocuted. I'm sorry, Sissy, I thought as I took my last breath.'' I should have listened.'' Sissy Watt, D3 Female My ally just got electrocuted. This game was NOT in my favor. First my brother, then her? I was starting to enjoy her company! Maybe our story was too "boring" for the gamemakers. Oy. I don't know why, but I started to cry. I ran off the island, into a small alcove. I cried and cried until I heard a voice. "Why you crying, girl?" It was Baron, holding a sleeping bag and some wood. "Don't kill me," I rasped. "I lost my ally." Oh, great. I sound weak now. Instead of clobbering me on the head with his wood, he smiled sympathetically. "I did, too. In the earthquake. You're from 3, no?" "I am," I answered. "So.......Do you need a partner? An anti-career partner?" "I guess..." He held out his big hand. "Well then?" "Aliies." "Wait! Me too," a voice crowed. It was that Tristan boy, a career. I grabbed a wood chunk from Baron and prepared to strike. "WAIT!!!!" he screamed. "I may be a career ally, but I hate them. They sent me and my district partner out to die. She did. Instead of getting their food, I'll leave them to starve." "Can we trust you?" I asked. "Yes," he responded. "Besides, I know where their camp is." "Okay, then, deal," Baron decided. "Let's go kick some career butt!" Illuminata Bre, D5 Female My hand wound was starting to get bad. Fergus, having no sponsors, went off to the feast to find me some medicine. He buried me under a pile of leaves some no one would find me. That didn't stop me from being paranoid though. I heard a noise. I looked through a crack in the laeves and saw that the District 11 boy, shelt, was walking towards me.... Ouch! He stepped on me! I didn't cry out, for that would alert him, so instead I just held in my pain. It hurt like hell though, he had giant feet! Thankfully, he didn't notice me. When he left, I hastily covered myself. After what seemed like hours, Fergus was back. "Hey," he said. I waved. "Kill?" I whispered. He shook his head. No one was there. I nodded. "Well, let's heal you, then," As he rubbed the ointment on my wrist, I fell asleep to the sound of the wind. Gamemaker POV I paced the room. "Nothing has happened! Two unkwons dead and a heaty anti-career alliance. Who cares! I need good people to die. I need.... MUTTS! Vortex!" She hurried in. "Yes!" "It's time to activate those mutts." "The C's? R's?" "Both. I need deaths." "Sure thing, Heron." During the night, Zephiel Libra was killed by a fallen tree. Day 5-The Attack Death Chart Alliances (When someone dies, they are taken out of the alliance list) Careers: Proserpa Medley (D2), Zora and Trent Finlay (D4) D5 Alliance: Fergus Wishart and Illuminata Bre Anti-careers: Sissy Watt (D3), Baron Cronin (D10), Tristan Ryder (D13) Alone: Alexandria Maydon (D10) Shelt Mann (D11) Twists Twist 1: There will be two feasts, not one. Twist 2: Twist 3: Victory Tour Category:Hunger Games Category:Royaldoggie